How do you deal with this?
by KNDnumbuh678
Summary: Manny and Heath are caught in something awkward by Manny's parent's, how will they deal with this mess. MannyxHeath fic. There aren't enough of these out there. Rated T for safety.
1. Chapter 1

**Hi everyone, this is just something that's been rattling around in my head for a little while now so I hope it's not too bad. It's a Heath x Manny slash because the fandom doesn't get enough love. Anyways, hope you enjoy. Also if you don't like slash fics that's your problem, I don't want any mean comments alright.**

**PS; I own nothing**

It was a cool autumn day at Monster High. Manny Taur the school's resident bully stood by the old haunted oak in the front of the school. He was looking around as if trying to find someone. Frankie Stein walked past as she was heading home. She saw Manny and knew he was clawsome at mad science, they had a big test the next day and she wanted to pick his brain a bit. She walked over to the Minotaur and noticed he seemed a bit distracted.

"Hey Manny are you alright?" The bull boy jumped when he heard the ghoul.

"Oh Frankie it's just you." Frankie raised a brow at the monster boy.

"Are you okay Manny you seem a little out of it." Manny looked at her for a second then continued scanning the grounds.

"Yeah Frankie I'm fine. I just have some plans with Heath tonight and he's late meeting me here." Frankie nodded remembering how impatient Manny gets.

"I thought Heath had detention today because he accidentally melted that statue in the library this afternoon." Manny straightened up and face palmed at the stupidity of his old friend.

"Thanks for the heads up Frankie. Looks like I just stood here for half an hour for nothing." Frankie nodded again and waved him goodbye.

Manny sighed and walked into the school. He knew where they held detention and knew that Mr. Rotter watched detention on Fridays. He opened the door seeing Mr. Rotter at the front desk and four students around the room. Looking around Manny found Heath at the back of the classroom.

Heath looked up at the clock, there was only two minutes left of detention. He looked around the room starting to get antsy about leaving and going to find Manny. He knew he was in trouble for making Manny wait so long. Mr. Rotter confiscated all their cell phones at the beginning of detention so he wasn't able to text Manny to let him know he'd be late.

"Aw Mr. Taur, what are you doing here? Shouldn't you be out enjoying the Friday evening?" Heath gasped and looked over to the door seeing Manny looking right at him.

"Hi there Mr. Rotter. I was on my way to do just that. I had plans with Heath tonight but it looks like he forgot to tell me he had detention today." Heath turned away looking a bit sheepish.

"I see well detention is almost over if you want to wa…." Just then the bell rings and the students exit the room. Heath walks over to Manny still looking ashamed. He grabs his phone off the front desk and the two leave for the weekend.

"Now then, care to tell me why you didn't text me you'd be late." Manny refused to look at the smaller creature.

"I'm really sorry Manny I am. The detention was a last second thing and Mr. Rotter took my phone so I couldn't tell you." Manny finally looked down at the fire child. Heath was making the puppy dog eyes he always made when he wanted Manny to forgive him. Manny sighed and put his left arm around the smaller boy's waist.

"Well when you put it that way I really can't stay mad at you can I?" Heath grinned and let Manny lift him off the ground a bit so they could kiss.

Both boys were still getting used to kissing each other. Manny's bull muzzle made things a little difficult and when Heath got really turned on he flamed up. The two together looked pretty miss matched. However they cared for each other a great deal. Neither would say love. And what made their romance more confusing was that they kept it completely secret. Both Heath and Manny are in the closet. Neither of them has even come out to their families yet. Manny was the more closeted of the two. Heath didn't care so much if people knew he was gay, but he was loyal to his boyfriend and agreed he'd come out with Manny when he was ready. As far as anyone else knew they are just best friends.

They got to Manny's house that evening happy they'd get some alone time. Both Manny's parents went to his little sister Minnie's ballet recital. Normally he'd go with them but he'd already told his parents he was hanging out with Heath that night so they said they could use the house for the night. The two got to the Greek country house and entered to a very tidy traditional looking living room.

"Heath I glad we're alone. I actually want to talk to you about something." Heath looked up to his secret boyfriend curiously.

"What's up Manny?" The two sat down on the large L couch and Manny sighed.

"I-I think that...I'm ready. To come out I mean." Heath paused for a second but smiled and took Manny's hand.

"I'm glad you think you're ready. How about you come out to your parents first and we'll go from there."

"Alright, but could you be with me when I do? I just don't think I can do this alone"

"Of course dude. You know I'm right here for you."

Manny did know that. He smiled at his secret love and brought the smaller boy onto his lap. The size difference between the two boys was almost comical. They sat there in silence for a while simply holding each other. Manny was never really the type to show affection outside of his family, but Heath was a special exception. He adored the younger creature with all he had. And he knew that Heath felt the same.

"Hey Manny?" Manny looked down at Heath and the smaller moved his head up just enough to kiss the bigger. Just as the two deepened their kiss the door to the Taur residence swung open.

"Manny!" The boys parted and looked toward the door. Standing there was a giggling Minnie and two shocked Taur parents.

"M-Mom, dad w-what are you doing back so soon?" Manny stood up completely red in the face. This wasn't the way he planned to tell them the truth.

"Minnie's recital was canceled because the lead girl got chicken pox. Manny when were you going to tell us about this?" His father asked.

"I well...I actually was...I mean I was gonna, but I...I...I..." Manny was frozen in place. He tried to speak but couldn't find the words. He fell onto the couch and began to cry. Heath who had been standing quietly till now sat next to Manny to comfort him.

"I-I'm sorry. I know I should h-have told you, b-but I just c-couldn't. I k-know how traditional you are and I-I just d-didn't want to disappoint you." Manny began sobbing.

"Manny it's alright. Just calm down okay." Heath spoke gently soothing the larger boy's back.

But Manny couldn't calm down. He thought it was over. His parents knew about him now and now they're mad at him he just knew it. Even Heath's touch which normally calmed him down easily couldn't help him. He couldn't take it anymore and ran up to his bedroom. He locked the door and collapsed on the floor. This was to much for him right now. Why did it have to happen to him?

Mean while down stairs...

"Oh no man, this is bad, seriously bad." Heath paced back and forth nervously while Mr and Mrs. Taur sat on the couch still processing.

"I don't understand why Manny felt he needed to hide this from us." Mr. Taur thought out loud.

"He was going to tell you guys this tomorrow. He thought we'd have the house to ourselves tonight and we were off our guard." Heath ranted more to himself.

"Mommy, daddy are you mad at Manny because he loves Heath?" The three look over to the little Minotaur sat on the floor. Mrs. Taur picked up the little girl and held her tight.

"No baby we're not mad at all. We're surprised that he felt he needed to hide something like this from us but we're not angry at him." Heath stopped pacing and looked over to the small family.

"Listen you guys, I'm going up stairs to try and talk to Manny. Who knows how this is messing him up right now."

"I'll go with you Heath. I just hope he'll listen." Heath nodded and Mr. Taur followed him up stairs.

They got to the end of the hall to Manny's room and Heath knocked.

"Manny, it's me, are you alright? Manny?" He didn't answer, not a single sound.

"Son, are you okay in there? Please Manny we just want to talk." Again no answer.

"MANNY!" Mr. Taur shouted slamming into the door busting it open.

Heath entered the room first and froze. Mr. Taur entered next and did the same. There in front of them stood or really lied an unconscious Manny. The two snapped out of their trances and helped Manny up onto his bed. Heath turned on the lamp of Manny's nightstand and eyes were completely glazed over and red. His cheeks still lightly tear stained. Mr. Taur sat on the bed holding his son.

"It looks like he cried himself to sleep or something." Heath said sitting on Manny's other side.

"Oh son, why did you do this to yourself? Why didn't you trust that your mother and I would support you?" But Mr. Taur knew he wouldn't get an answer with him in this state.

"Heath why don't you come back tomorrow? I'll call the school in the morning saying Manny will be out." Heath nodded and got up. Before he left the room Heath turned to his love and walked back to the bed. He bent over and placed a light kiss on Manny's lips.

"Don't worry Manny, it'll be okay i promise." With that Heath left and headed home to get himself ready for a very difficult day tomorrow.

**Alright people that's the cliff hanger. But don't worry sweeties I'll get part two up in no time. Hope you enjoyed my first MH fic. Let me know in the comments what you thought. Again nothing mean okay. Bye-bye =).**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi hi people, I'm back with part two so enjoy. (Sorry I'm a little too tired for an intro today.)**

**PS; I own nothing**

Frankie sat with the ghouls and looked over to Heath. She couldn't get it off her mind how he'd been uncharacteristically quiet the entire day. And the fact that Manny had been absent also. That was a major shock because they'd had a mad science test that day and Manny never misses a test. Manny may not act it but he's very smart.

"Frankie are you even listening to me?" The girl looked over at her friends. Cleo scowled at her clearly feeling whatever she'd been saying was important.

"Oh sorry Cleo, I was a bit distracted." The other ghouls looked at their friend curiously.

"Alright ghoul that's it. You've been watching Heath all day. What's up Frankie?"

"I wish I knew Clawdeen. Heath's been so quiet and reserved all day. I'm really worried about him. I mean you've all known him longer than me, has he ever acted like this before?" The ghouls looked at each other and all shrugged.

"Not that I've ever known him." Draculara said

"Me neither." From Clawdeen.

"Never" From Cleo

"Aggahhh." By Ghoulia

"So shouldn't we be concerned?" Again the ghouls shared a look and nodded.

"You're right Frankie. We'd better go talk to him." Clawdeen said, everyone nodded and headed in the direction of the fire child.

Meanwhile Heath was having his own conversation, with himself.

_'Okay Heath just get it together. You have to go back to Manny's after school today. He needs you man. But what if he blames me for him getting caught? What if he never wants to see me again? Oh come on Heathster, that's quitter talk. Manny loves you and you love him. He'd never leave you over something like this. Just calm down.' _Heath sighed and stood up to leave the creepateria when he say the ghouls coming his way.

"Hey ghouls, what's up?" Heath leaned on the table trying to look cool but slipped and sat on the floor. When he stood back up Frankie put a hand on his shoulder.

"Heath is everything alright? You've been really quiet today and we're worried." The boy looked at the ghouls standing before him and looked down at his shoes.

"If I tell you ghouls the truth will you keep it to yourselves?" The five friends glanced at each other and nodded.

"Okay, but we need to go somewhere more privet. It's really important that nobody else hears us alright." They nodded again and the six headed down to the schools catacombs.

Frankie started to get a bad feeling when Heath took them to the catacombs. He seemed nervous like he was going to tell them something he shouldn't. When the finally got to the end of one of the hallways Heath turned around and looked at the ghouls.

"Okay everyone; just remember you need to keep this secret alright. It's actually about Manny. You probably noticed he wasn't here today." The ghouls nodded.

"Well that's because he's in a really bad state right now so his parents kept him home."

"What do you mean by bad state? Did something happen?"

"Yeah Frankie something did. Listen guys, the truth is….Manny and I are gay." The ghouls all gasped.

"And we've been dating for about seven months now. Manny is really closeted and I promised him I'd wait and come out with him when he was ready." Heath went quiet for a moment thinking how to word the next part of his confession.

"Last night I went over to Manny's and we were kissing when his parents walked in and caught us together. Manny's family is very traditional and he was worried about them finding out most because his father's never been too good with the subject. When we got found out he went into panic mode and locked himself in his room. He was pretty messed up when his dad and I found him. I'm going back to his house today to see what we can do. You five have to keep this to yourselves until Manny feels confident enough to say it on his own understand?" All the ghouls nodded and the gang left the catacombs.

As the ghouls said goodbye to Heath and started heading home Frankie had an idea and ran back after Heath.

"Heath wait up." She called. Heath stopped and turned around surprised to see the Franken-girl running after him.

"What is it Frankie?" She caught up to the fire child panting.

"I'm going with you." She smiled but Heath seemed unsure.

"Listen Frankie; I know your hearts in the right place but this isn't something you can just walk into. Manny's kinda unstable right now and needs he empathy not enthusiasm. You understand that don't you?" Frankie nodded and started heading the other way.

Heath continued his trek to the Taur residence. Once he got to the front door he knocked hoping someone was home. To his surprise Manny was the one who answered the door. He looked confused at the smaller boy in front of him.

"Heath, why are you here?" His tone wasn't angry or upset but unsure and confused.

"Your dad asked me to come back so we can talk to you." Manny looked somewhat relived and let the fire boy inside.

The two sat down at the kitchen table and waited for Manny's father to return home. Heath continued to look at his boyfriend. Manny was in his pajamas which was just a pair of bottoms and an undershirt. Being a Minotaur meant he was big and strong, but he was an athlete so he was also completely ripped. Heath smiled remembering how he always feels when Manny holds him in his strong arms. He was taken out of his thoughts when he heard the door open and shut.

"Manny I'm home." Called Mr. Taur. Manny looked over to Heath, a bit of fear in his blue eyes. Heath took Manny's hand with a smile. Manny smiled and nodded.

"We're in the kitchen dad." Manny called back. The older monster came into the kitchen seeing his son at the table holding another boy's hand. He looked at Heath and smiled.

"Thank you for coming Heath." The boy nodded and the older man sat down across from his son. There was an awkward quiet before Mr. Taur spoke up.

"Now Manny, why didn't you ever tell us you were gay?"

"W-Well I didn't know how you'd react. I mean the couple times we've seen gay couples on the street you scowled. I thought that if you knew I was the same way you'd disown me or something like that." Mr. Taur looked at his son wide eyed. He'd never thought that his son would be afraid of him. Once he thought about it he felt ashamed that he'd given this child these ideas about him.

"No, no Manny that's not it. I don't hate gay people. I was raised in a different time; a time when being gay was a sin. But I never wanted something like this. Your mother and I love you no matter the son. I'm sorry I did this to you." Manny looked into his father's eyes and smiled. All his fear went away and he stood up to hug his dad. Mr. Taur hugged his son tight thinking how he'd almost lost him.

"So you're alright with me dating Heath?"

"Yes Manny I am. You've got a keeper here. Not every monster would come back after a performance like yours. You two be happy alright."

"We will dad, thanks." Manny turned to Heath and lifted the smaller boy right out of his seat. Heath laughed and wrapped his arms around Manny's neck.

"So, are you ready for the next step Manny?" The bull boy looked over to his father and nodded.

"Yeah I think I am. If Heath will help me out."

"Of course man. I'd never leave you at a time like this. Or ever for that matter." Manny laughed and set the fire boy down. Mr. Taur looked on in pride knowing that his son was going to be alright.

**Okay peepz that's part two. Part three is the climax when Manny comes out to the school. Tell me what you've thought so far though. Just nothing mean alright. See ya. =)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Yo everyone, this is the final installment of my monster high fic so enjoy.**

Manny walked down the halls of Monster High looking very nervous. His best friend and secret boyfriend Heath walked next to him. It had been two weeks since Manny spoke with his father and got his approval for his relationship with Heath. Now he was going to do the thing he thought he'd never have to; come out to the whole school.

"How ya holding up big guy?" Manny looked down to his boyfriend, his bright blue eyes filled with worry locking with Heath's cheerful amber.

"I think I'm gonna puke." He said quietly. Heath nodded in understanding.

"By the way, how did coming out to your parents go? You know I would have gone with you right?" Heath locked eyes with the bigger boy and smiled.

"I know man, but I felt it was something I needed to do on my own. My folks were a little shocked at first but they got over it pretty quick. Both of them have always been pretty laid back ya know. I think my older brother was the most freaked out." Manny raised a brow.

"You never said Blaze was back in town."

"Yeah he just got home from scarizona State Tuesday." Manny chuckled and the two continued on their way to class.

Meanwhile….

"Okay ghouls remember the plan?" The girls nodded and Frankie smiled.

Heath had talked to the ghouls the week before about helping Manny come out to the rest of the school. The casketball team was what Manny was worried about most. Draculara got Clawd to help with that. He understood Manny was afraid and wanted to help with the new adjustments. He spoke to the rest of the team ahead of time. Some of the other boys were a bit apprehensive about the whole thing but agreed to be supportive if begrudgingly for some.

The ghouls went around the school explaining to the teachers what was going on and all of them were more than happy to help. Despite what most people assumed about him Manny was a good student and rarely got in trouble. Unfortunately they didn't count on a certain werecat to be eavesdropping.

The next day…..

Manny walked into MH feeling sick to his stomach but excited at the same time. This was a big day for him. He was finally gonna tell the whole school the truth. Before he could get to his locker Toreli stopped him in the hall.

"Hey there Manny. I've heard around that you've got a big announcement for the school today." Her tone made Manny cringe. Toreli grinned and slowly circled the Minotaur.

"Heath and the ghouls have been pretty busy getting everything ready, I bet this is real important to you." She winked at Manny as she climbed onto the lockers.

"What are you getting at Toreli?" The cat girl giggled and lay down on top of the lockers.

"I'm just saying; what if this announcement ruins your life." Manny stiffened.

"W-What do you mean?" Toreli smiled bigger.

"Well I happen to hear what it's all about and I have to say; it's disgusting." The last part sounded spiteful. Manny's eyes went wide.

"Take it from me Taur; keep this locked up. All you're gonna do is get yourself killed. You've heard the stories on the news haven't you?" He stepped back a bit remembering things he'd heard. He shook his head and glared at the werecat.

"You're wrong Toreli. It won't be like that here." She rolled her eyes and jumped down right in front of the boy.

"Alright tough guy, don't take my advice. It'll be your funeral." The ghoul stalked off.

_'She's lying I know she is. That girl's always trying to cause trouble. Heath would never let that happen to me.' _Manny smiled to himself and went to find Heath.

As the Minotaur wondered down the hallway he felt a hand on his shoulder. He turned to see his friend Clawd smiling at him.

"Hey Manny, what's going on?" His voice was easy as usual and Manny relaxed a bit.

"Nothing much man. I've been trying to find Heath have you seen him?" Clawd nodded still smiling.

"Yeah I saw him a little while ago in the creepateria. But before you go see him I need to talk to you privetly." Manny tensed but nodded and followed Clawd to the boy's locker room.

Manny sat down on one of the benches across from Clawd. He seemed to be debating if he should say what he wanted to or not. It was a few moments before Clawd looked Manny straight in the eye which made Manny tense up even more.

"Heath told me what was going on. And I want you to know it's okay." Manny went wide eyed right then.

"He, he told you?" The boy was confused.

"Yes he did. He explained that you were nervous about the casketball team finding out. I get that I really do. So I spoke with the others and we've all got your back. I just wanted you to know that you do have friends here Manny." Manny smiled at the werewolf boy and stood up shaking his hand.

"Thanks Clawd, this means a lot." Clawd nodded and let the other boy go. Manny left him in the locker room smiling to himself.

The Minotaur boy walked into the creepateria and looked around finally locating the elusive fire child. He sat next to the boy and tapped his shoulder. Heath turned to him, his natural big smile getting bigger at the site of his boyfriend.

"Yo Manny, what's up?" His tone was caution.

"Umm...could we talk alone somewhere?" Heath nodded and the two left heading for the catacombs. Getting into one of the chambers Manny turned to face Heath. The fire child was about to ask what was wrong when Manny fell to his knees crying. Heath looked at the older boy shocked. He quickly knelt down and hugged Manny.

"Manny what's wrong? Did something happen? What?" His tone was panicked. Manny didn't respond, he kept crying.

"Manny?" Heath's voice was softer and concerned. He held onto Manny tightly but gently. The larger boy locked eyes with the one he adored and started to calm down.

"I-I don't know what to do."

"About what Manny?"

"About this...me...I just don't know. Toreli said I should keep my secret locked up but Clawd said it was okay."

"Oh okay I see what's going on here."

"You do? *sniff*"

"Yup, you're having some doubts about coming out. It's alright Manny. You know who you are and It's taken a lot of courage just to get this far. Just remember that you do have friends that will be there to support you no matter what. Plus you've got me." Manny let out a small chuckle at the last part.

"Yeah I guess you're right."

"When am I ever not?" Manny looked at the other boy with a playful gleam in his eyes.

"Manny what are you thi..." suddenly Heath's lips were covered by Manny's. The two stayed that way for a moment before coming up for air.

"So what time are we doing this again?" Heath laughed and cuddled Manny's chest.

"In about fifteen minuets." Suddenly both their eyes widened and they ran out of the catacombs.

The time had finally come for Manny's big confession. He stood behind Clawd looking like he was about to pee himself. Clawd gave him a reassuring grin and Manny started to calm down. He looked around the creepateria his mind going a million miles a second.

_'This is too much, no way I can go through with this. Maybe I still have time to escape. No, stop thinking like that Manny. You can do this man, you've got a lot of support and you can't keep this hidden forever anyways. Just quit thinking negative. Wait did Clawd just say something?'_

"What?" Manny asked looking at the werewolf boy.

"I said we're about to start, are you ready dude?" Manny took a deep breath and nodded.

Clawd nodded back turned to the creepateria.

"Can I have everyone's attention please?" Soon everyone went silent.

Manny stood next to Clawd looking at the floor. Again rethinking his choice to come out to the school this way. A big announcement in the creepateria isn't exactly conventional. He looked around and landed his gaze on Heath. The fire child smiled at him and walked up to the table. He could easily see the fear in his boyfriend's eyes and couldn't let him go it alone. He stood next to his Minotaur and took his hand. Surprised Manny stared at the other boy. Heath simply smiled and nodded.

"We'll do it together okay man?" Manny smiled at his love and stood up tall.

**Okay so I lied, this isn't the last chapter. It was supposed to be but the climax I came up with is gonna take longer then I originally thought. Well one more chapter won't hurt anything will it? KK bye-bye. =)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey everyone, sorry I've been gone so long. Now I have the final chapter of this so enjoy.**

Manny stood in front of the creepateria looking more nervous than he'd thought even possible. As he swallowed the lump in his throat he looked to his left to see the fire headed boy that he adored ready to stand with him. He smiled and faced the creepateria full of other students. He say the Ghouls smile and wave to him encouragingly. Behind them he say Toreli scowling and glaring at him shaking her head.

"Are you ready Manny?" The bull boy looked over to the older werewolf and nodded.

"Alright everyone can we have your attention? Manny and Heath have something they want to tell everybody. Go ahead fellas." Manny took a deep breath and took Heath's hands squeezing tightly. Heath squeezed back and smiled. After a short pause Manny finally spoke the words he'd been dreading to say.

"Umm…listen everyone…I-I umm I mean _we _need to let you all know that…" Manny began to breathe quickly and heavily feeling all eyes on him. He wanted to run and hide, he wanted to forget about this and never speak of it again. Suddenly he felt a hand on his shoulder. He looked over to see Clawd nod at him confidently. Manny smiled and turned to Heath. Looking at his boyfriend made him calm down and he finally sealed his fate.

"Heath and I…We're gay…and we're dating." Everyone gasped and monsters started to whisper. Manny gulped and looked down.

"I'm proud of you babe. You really did it." Manny looked down at his boyfriend and grinned. He really had done it and he felt like a truck was taken off his shoulders. Bending down a bit his kissed Heath enthusiastically. Some monsters howled and whistled making both boys turn pink. They all laughed and many came up to the couple to congratulate them.

"ARE YOU ALL INSANE?!" A shout came from the back of the creepateria. To everyone's surprise it was Johnny Spirit. He floated up to the two monsters and turned to the rest of the creepateria. Manny gulped and backed up a bit. Heath took his hand to steady the larger monster. Heath glared daggers at Johnny wanting to set him on fire.

"This isn't any way to celebrate." Everyone seemed confused until Johnny pulled out his fiddle and started to play Keith Urban's '_Only you can love me this way'. _Every monster smiled and began to pick partners for a slow dance. Manny calmed down and smiled. Johnny turned his head and winked at the couple. Grinning Heath pulled Manny into the crowd and rested his head on the older boy's chest wrapping his arms around him. Manny smiled gently, a softness in his eyes that only Heath had ever seen in him and only when they were alone. He wrapped his arms around the fire child pulling him closer.

Johnny played a few more love songs before the bell rang and everyone stopped dancing to head to their next class. Manny and Heath walked out of the creepateria smiling and holding hands. Since they had dead language together anyways they walked that way the whole way to their class. Monsters waved to them and smiled at them. Some laughed and pretended to flirt with them. Both boys laughed along and playfully pushed away the "flirting" monsters. Sitting next to each other class began and the rest of the day went smoothly.

Leaving school that day they saw the ghouls run up to them. Smiling they all chatted for a while until they all needed to go. Heath said goodbye to Manny with a kiss on the cheek and ran off. Many smiled and walked home humming all of Johnny's songs from earlier. That night Manny recapped the day to his family and his parents laughed and congratulated him.

Getting into bed Manny's phone went off and he answered sleepily. The day's events finally catching up with him and draining him quickly.

"Hello?" He said yawning

"Hey man, just checking you didn't go into panic mode again." Manny laughed at the voice of his boyfriend.

"No Heath I'm okay, actually I've never felt better."

"Good, can't wait to see how things go tomorrow. G'nite babe, I love you." Manny was surprised for a moment then smiled softly yawning into the phone again.

"Love you too match stick. See you in the morning." Hanging up Manny snuggled into his blankets and fell into a deep sleep overjoyed that everything worked out for him and Heath and knowing that they'd be together for a long time.

**Okay people that's that. I hope you liked it. I love hearing from you guys so give me some feedback okay. Bye-bye =). **


End file.
